Ambrosía
by ZoudiaxZoe
Summary: Ambos dioses son totalmente opuestos, seres que como el agua y el aceite no se pueden mezclar, aunque ellos siempre intentaban diluirse, fundirse e interactuar el uno con el otro, sus mismas diferencias los hacían necesitarse. ApoloxDionisio. SLASH


**DISCLAIMER:** Joder, de verdad no sé si también debo ponerlo, anyway, Ni el sexy de Apolo, ni Dionisio, ni el olimpo, ni le vino, ni las uvas, ni los templos, las togas tampoco...NADA DE ESO ME PERTENECE WIZZ! TToTT  
>Ningún Dios yo criatura mitológica es mio, por desgracia wizz.

**Special Creadits:** A mi maestro de Pensamiento moderno político por haber tocado el tema de los Griegos y más de estos dos Dioses en clase; y por hablar con esa entonación de voz sobre Apolo y Dionisio...¡usted me hizo el momento!, incoscientemente me dio la idea y yo solo la transmití al papel...Nunca tendré suficientes palabras ni el valor para agradecerselo ;o; really, pofe Ismael, es le mejor. Aprendí más de política con ese ejemploq ue me hizo desvariar que en los 4 semestres que llevo encerrada en la uni. xD Y obvio a mi imou-chan que me presta su lapicero porque me inspira *0* Te quiero. Gracias nekito ~33

* * *

><p>Ambrosía.<p>

Apolo, para hablar de él se necesita recordar el Sol, imaginar un hermoso carruaje dorada tirado por caballos ardientes que ayuda a Helios hacia su camino por el firmamento.

Hablar de Apolo es recordar la música en su más pura expresión, la representación corporal de emociones y la persecución del verdadero amor; hablar de aquel Dios es admirar la belleza encarnada, aquella piel tostada por el sol, su fino rostro y su masculino cuerpo adornado por líneas que le daban forma fibrosa y atrayente para la vista; con el sólo movimiento de sus brazos o con su caminar, sus muslos se contraían de deliciosa manera.

Sus ojos grandes, verdes y penetrantes cubiertos por una gruesa, fina y espesa capa de pestañas que chocaban con cada sutil parpadeo, la nariz aguileña y su altivo perfil eran la más clara muestra y representación de lo que era, un Dios.

Los finos rizos rubios cobrizos caían desordenadamente y se movían al compás del viento de forma deliciosa.

Apolo es perfección, diestro en las artes, excelente atleta, un luchador ejemplar, Dios de armonía y solidaridad; pero sobre todo, y más importante, Apolo es un hombre enamorado.

Dionisio, mencionar este nombre coloca un sonrisa en el rostro de quienes lo escuchan, es conocido como un dios alegre, de mejillas sonrosadas y con vid en mano. Hablar de él es revocarse a las fiestas de desenfreno, la bebida, la danza, los actos teatrales, concepciones.

Dionisio es conocido como padre de todos aquellos niños concebidos durante la embriaguez de un hombre, puesto que gustaba poseer sus cuerpos.

La noche era su más fiel compañera, lograba desinhibir al más pulcro ser sobre la tierra y como disfrutaba hacerlo, él ofrece la felicidad y la pérdida momentánea de conflictos, reemplaza el serio ambiente laboral por la juerga más excepcional.

Los romanos le veían como un verdadero hombre creador de finas bebidas, sin embargo si apariencia verdadera era totalmente andrógina; su sexo no se llegó a definir por su prematuro nacimiento y creció entre mujeres vestido como una para salvar su vida.

Después de Afrodita, es el de piel más clara, con un rubio que brilla cual sol aunque esté en el más oscuro lugar, sin forma definida su cabello cae sobre sus hombros cuando pierde el lazo con el que usualmente le sujeta.

Su sonrisa pícara era una muestra factible de lo que pensaba, y sus ojos resplandecen tan azules como el mismo cielo, sus largas, rizadas y claras pestañas podían resultar molestas en días soleados y ante brillos intensos.

Dionisio es un Dios de acciones, libertades y desenfrenos; es un Dios que actúa cual conciencia y libera los sentimientos reprimidos de cualquier persona. Él podía ser un Dios venerado, padre y no muy bien aceptado dentro de los suyos: Dio era lo que deseaba ser, y en esos momentos, no era más que una persona flechada por Eros.

Su delgada figura se viró hacia la salida de su templo y pudo observar que su hermano, el "orgullo" de su padre, ya tomaba a Helios hacia su descanso. Le vio toparse con su gemela y compartir un saludo; esa noche Artemisa descansaría en el menguo lunar, y él como buena "oveja negra" que era haría lo que cada noche: Vivir su no vida mortal y el eterno placer nocturno.

A primera vista ambos dioses son totalmente opuestos, seres que como el agua y el aceite no se pueden mezclar, aunque ellos siempre intentaban diluirse, fundirse e interactuar el uno con el otro, sus mismas diferencias los hacían necesitarse.

Nunca lo entendieron, se atraían pero algo había siempre que no lograba hacer fluir ese magnetismo mutuo. Una de ellas. El día y la noche.

Apolo vivía en el día, era su fuerza e inspiración. Dionisio era ser nocturno, la vida bajo el firmamento estrellado era su razón, la luz lo lastimaba y reprimía su "alegre personalidad".

Cuando los Dioses se juntaban, Dio era el más aislado, mientras que Apolo debía sentarse a la diestra de su padre, Zeus, y siniestra de Artemisa.

Siempre había algo, y por más deseo, necesidad, ilusión de estar cerca, de poderse ver mutuamente a los ojos por más de dos segundos, calmar las ansias de tocarse, probarse, beber el uno del otro, de arrebatarse el aliento haciéndolo morir en boca ajena. Ese algo estaba ahí.

El pecho de Apolo quemaba, ardía y sentía ganas de convertirse en algo como su madrastra cada vez que una mujer distinta llegaba al templo del Dios de la Vid con un niño o niña y le presentaba como su hijo. Y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando el joven Dios les reconocía como ocurrió con Alejandro, cada vez que Dionisio hablaba del joven emperador y aparecía esa sonrisa en su rostro, su corazón inmortal caía de su pecho después de haber sido apuñalado brutalmente.

Dionisio sentía la felicidad y el sabor del vino al ver el trato y la relación de los gemelos, aunque realmente, sentía envidia por no poder relacionarse de esa forma ni con él ni con ninguno de sus hermanos. Él amaba la Vid, pero odiaba los laureles, aquellas hojas afortunadas de posarse en esa cabeza, de acariciar esos cabellos que él solo podía soñar con tener entre sus dedos.

Cuando encontraron su punto de unión, fue en el teatro, aquella vez que se toparon, en sus miradas había incredulidad y así mismas brillaban con ilusión. Sonrieron y juntos se sentaron. Compartieron las risas y las lágrimas, compartieron esa tonalidad rojiza en sus mejillas.

El tiempo se perdió y ambos rogaron al abuelo Chornos que se mantuviera así, y el hilo de la obra se perdió; la historia ya no les importó.

Pero Apolo debía partir. Y ambos lo sabían,.

Dio se levantó, él también debía irse, pero una mano más grande y fuerte que la suya le impidió el continuar su camino. Unos suaves labios besaron sus nudillos.

—Eres tan blanco, casi como las ninfas del norte. Tú piel es como la espuma marina, me preguntó si también sabrá salada.

El menos no respondió, apartó su mirada y cerró sus parpados, su sonrojo y renuente intento de irse hicieron desistir a Apolo, quien lentamente fue soltando su mano.

Ese contacto fue electrizante, sintieron tal intensidad como si hubiesen sido golpeados por su padre, sin embargo fue placentero.

Y el deseo de los polos por acercarse creció.

La noche no tardó en caer, llevaba tiempo de estar ya avanzada y Dio aún seguía resguardado en su templo. Su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza e intensidad que su sonido podía comparase al de un bongo.

Al final suspiró, y tomó una de sus mejores togas de lino muy fino, tanto que con la luz lograba traspasarse la figura de su cuerpo adonisíaco, la blancura de sus piernas se podía confundir con la misma tela que resguardaba su cuerpo del viento raso y le permitía frescura ante el calor del Mediterráneo. No calzó sandalias de ningún tipo, deseaba enterrar sus dedos en la arena y mojarse los tobillos con la espuma del mar.

Espuma marina, recordó a Apolo y se sonrojó, había sido un cumplido algo inusual pero, le agradó. Le hizo sentirse lleno y plenamente feliz.

–Supongo que irás al sacrificio de la costa.

La voz profunda y ligeramente ronca provenía de su silla en el centro del ala principal. Sus miradas se cruzaron, azul chocó contra el verde se fundieron creando un ambiente que hacía alusión al mar, hasta el aire sopló diferente en aquel momento.

El mayor se irguió cuan largo era y avanzó hasta quedar cara a cara con su hermano, fue el mismo quien cortó el contacto visual comenzando a examinar a su juerguista hermano, y un suspiro casi parecido a un gemido brotó desde su estómago, pasando por su garganta, saliendo por sus rosados labios y muriendo en el oído ajeno.

–Esa era la idea principal, ya perdí parte de la noche.

–Es un sacrificio en tu honor, no es necesario que asistas siempre. Por más que lo quieras… ––acercase más hasta poder sentir su vaho golpeando su pecho, se inclinó sobre sus hombros y aspirando su fragancia "más dulce que el vino" pensó; bordeó con sus dedos el lino y terminó la oración en el oído del menor procediendo a lamerlo levemente.

El otro se estremeció y ya no supo por cuantas tonalidades había pasado su cara, sintiese desmayar cuando su hermano mayor le abrazó con tanto ímpetu que logro sentir su deseo latente contra su cuerpo.

Asió sus manos en su amplia espalda y suspiró, soltó aquella exclamación de amor que provocó un estremecimiento en su acompañante.

Las fuertes manos del Dios del Sol recorren el cuerpo de Dionisio hasta llegar a su cuello, soltó el cabello del otro Dios y mezcló, entrelazó, acarició los rulos tan dorados como Helios, aferró amabas manos en la nuca del otro y acercó ambos rostros. Observaron sus ojos, escudriñando sus iris y se sintieron con las miradas, sus respiraciones crearon un vapor envolvente; los alientos emanaban un deseo. Deseo que se cumplió al instante en el que sus labios se juntaron.

Beso demandante, apasionado, sus labios buscaban devorarse, sus lenguas parecían danzar aunque en realidad estaban batallando; ambos músculos se envolvían peleando por el control de la boca ajena.

No tardó mucho tiempo cuando Apolo desató la toga de su hermano y ésta al caer incitó al mayor a abandonar su lucha para probar la suave piel; perlas empezaban a decorar el cuerpo dándole un toque salado, tal como su fantasía. Exploró todo el cuerpo con su lengua y volvió a los labios entreabiertos y jadeantes. No les permitió recuperarse y los engulló ávidamente, quería extraerle el alma. El sabor de Dio era tan embriagante, sabía mejor que sus mejores vinos, aunque tenía el mismo efecto adictivo y le hacía perder el control. Era tan dulce que pensaba remplazar la ambrosía por el aliento del otro Dios. Deseaba volver a su hermano su eterno alimento.

Llegó el momento en el que su deseo despertado desde el momento en el que le vio cambiarse palpitó con mayor fuerza e incluso urgencia.

El hecho de que se encontraran en un lugar sagrado, de que el rostro del menor que gemía y rogaba por clemencia a sus labios y manos estuviera por todos lados al igual que jarras con la –a su parecer, ya no tan- embriagante bebida y las uvas en charolas doradas solo lograba excitarle más.

Jugó con los frutos sobre el cuerpo de menor tamaño , acariciaba la piel –ahora- lubricada con su sudor con la vid, las acomodaba estratégicamente y las tomaba con su boca devorándolas con sensualidad.

Su juego de seducción duró más de lo que Afrodita y Ares hubieras podido lograr en algún momento. Arrebatando la vestimenta del que aún la usaba con urgencia y desesperación..

Siempre se habían deseado, en ese instante s deseaban y a partir de ese día el deseo crecería; porque no lo podían evitar, era algo implantado en ellos, en su ser, sus personalidades, sus miradas. Se deseaban y se necesitaban, se atraían sin poderlo explicar, sin entenderlo.

Sin entenderlo se abrazaban como si el otro fuese a desaparecer, se acariciaban como si no se volvieran a ver nunca y quisieran registrarse en su memoria dactilar para siempre, se besaban y bebían de la saliva del otro como si fuese la última gota de ambrosía y desearan hacerla toda suya. Únicamente suya.

De esa manera sus cuerpos se unían, de esa manera e hilarante necesidad era que el cuerpo de Dio era embestido; ¡la guerra se había desatado! Ambos luchaban por disfrutar de ese placer y no que el placer los disfrutara a ellos.

En aquel majestuoso trono el tallado y bien formado pero delgado y estilizado cuerpo subía y bajaba sobre el del usurpador del asiento sagrado en el templo que no le correspondía; aunque el legitimo ahora era todo suyo y mataría por él, crearía la más majestuosa obra, pieza, escritura…¡crearía todo por él!

Tomó su rostro halando y besándolo, y lo rompió al sentirle estremecer, quería oírlo ¡Debía oírlo!

No permitiría que tan monumental exclamación, delicioso grito, excitante gemido muriera en sus labios y se perdiera en su interior, ¡No! ÉL DEBÍA escucharlo, y lo escuchó, lo amó y lo secundó; lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que deseó fundir sus cuerpos.

Ahora Dionisio le pertenecía; las gotas escarlatas acompañadas de su propia blanca esencia en la piel de ambos lo demostraban.

Si se concentraban, más allá de sus agotadas respiraciones, podían escuchar la música que sonaba en la playa. Los mortales celebraban al Dios del vino; y ellos celebraban el que al final lograron acercarse después de llamarse tanto por tanto tiempo.

Apolo sonrió, y lo besó.

–Eres adictivo –murmuró.

–Soy el Dios del vino –respondió en un susurro cansado.

–No, eres MI ambrosía.

* * *

><p>zou- Ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto wizz, y no me gusta )o(<p>

zoe- ¿A ser una retardada? Ya era hora ¬¬

zou- ¡Cállate asexual! -le avienta las bocinas.- Me refería al tipo roman-cursi DD: wizz

zoe- Zorra ¬¬

zou- ¿Algún problema con eso wizz ? -zoe se enocje de hombros y se va.- Cobarde. Anyway wizz...Les contaré algo que ocurrió el martes wizz...dudo que lo lean, but, lo escribiré de todas formas ¬w¬

El martes me tocó exponer en equipo en clase de Pensamiento moderno político, o algo así se llama...

zoe- Duuuh, ni siquiera te sabes el nombre de tú materia. -una Road roller le pasa encima.

zou-...Como decía wizz, los Griegos es un tema que me gusta mucho, y mi equipo pasó a exponer sobre su asentamiento, la tragedia, guerra, olimpiadas y odisea y so on...Yo como buena fnagirl acaparé Olimpiadas, guerra y Edipo (Edipo fue más de es lo último, tomalo ya).

Ya entrada la tragedia, el pofe me interrumpia, y comenzó a hablar y hablar de ellos, y sacó a colación a Apolo y Dionisio, nos dio con cátedra y toda la onda la vida de Dio y como era tan opuesto a Apolo, pero que uno no está sin el otro y shalala shalala, él lo que quería explicar era la naturaleza pasiva y sabia, que son los extremos polares de la vida política. Anyway, en fin mientras, por alguna extraña razón que desconozco wizz...mi mente empezó a volar y volar y volar, con la mención de ambos Dioses; tanto que cuando me di cuenta mi imou-chan me veía con esa cara que decía "maldita pervertida" y al darme cuenta yo estaba sonriendo, con esa sonrisa de pervertida. No, no hubiera habido ningún porblema si no HUBIESE ESTADO PARADA AL FRENTE DE TODO EL SALÓN!

Bien, espero que les guste está lectura ligera y con algo de lime wizz nwn


End file.
